<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Harry Potter and the Wizarding World's Hero by jaharo2</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29834439">Harry Potter and the Wizarding World's Hero</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaharo2/pseuds/jaharo2'>jaharo2</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dark Character, Drama, Gen, Pureblood Culture (Harry Potter), Pureblood Politics (Harry Potter), Sirius Black Free from Azkaban</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 21:33:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,722</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29834439</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaharo2/pseuds/jaharo2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The heir to two pureblood lines is raised to restore the country to its previous greatness with a new, more modern outlook on the Dark Arts. How will the Boy Who Lived adapt to this new player in the Wizarding World of Great Britain? AU with OC Dark Lord in Harry's year.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Harry Potter and the Wizarding World's Hero</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Chapter One</strong>
</p>
<hr/><p>Two figures in dark brown hoods walked across the streets of Hogsmeade in the late evening, heading towards the Three Broomsticks inn. The usually peaceful town had been quiet at night as of late, as was to happen during war. Nobody wanted to be caught outside should the Death Eaters decide to raid the town.</p><p>The two figures made it to the Three Broomsticks, pushing open the doors and making their way inside. The inn was not deserted, but there was not too much activity. The two got a few suspicious stares from wary and fearful customers as they made their way towards the bar, which Madam Rosmerta was wiping down with a towel.</p><p>Upon arriving at the bar, the two lowered their hoods. Rosmerta smiled upon seeing who it was.</p><p>"Garrick!" she gave him a friendly grin. "How are you doing?"</p><p>The older man smiled warmly at her. "Ah, I'm fine my dear. Just finished closing up the shop. This is my daughter, Rose." he gestured towards the figure at his side, revealing a rather attractive young woman with fair skin, dark reddish-brown hair, and brown eyes.</p><p>"Pleased to meet you, ma'am." Rose Ollivander said, although she did not extend her hand towards Rosmerta.</p><p>"The pleasure is mine." Rosmerta answered, not looking offended, and turned back to the wandmaker.</p><p>"The room you requested is upstairs, second door on the left. The other two have already arrived." she said, causing him to smile.</p><p>"Bless your heart, you've done this old man a great service. Like the rosewood, you are strong and beautiful." Ollivander said, looking at her with a thankful and kind gaze. Madam Rosmerta's cheeks darkened instantly as a blush took over her face.</p><p>Rose Ollivander's eyebrow twitched.</p><p>"I better make my way upstairs. Thank you once again, Rosie." He said before heading towards the stairs, his pace slow and purposeful. His daughter followed behind silently, remaining so until they were both up the stairs and out of sight from anyone else. Ollivander quickly cast Muffliato around the two of him, his kind gaze instantly disappearing as he stretched his arms out and yawned, all signs of age seemingly disappearing. His daughter just stared at him, completely deadpan.</p><p>"….'Rosie'?" she asked. "Really? You old lech, you couldn't resist, could you? You don't even use rosewood in your wands!"</p><p>Her father just raised an eyebrow.</p><p>"When you are the greatest wandmaker ever, you can interact with people how YOU want. Until then, which will be never by the way since I exist, you can keep your mouth shut about it."</p><p>Rose just rolled her eyes.</p><p>"Last chance to back out, Rose." He told her. "Don't misunderstand, this will benefit our family greatly. Especially me." He chuckled. "Even so, don't forget that we're coming from a position of strength. Horace's family has mostly been killed off- they need us. We don't need them. So, we're going to get everything we can out of them."</p><p>Rose nodded, her cheeks darkening.</p>
<hr/><p>"I admit, I'm a bit excited to meet my future husband. Yes, father, I'm sure. It's for the family, so I'll give everything I have for it."</p><p>Garrick smiled at her and lifted the spell, before opening the door.</p><p>"Garrick, you know my network is incredibly well known and connected, making this partnership crucial for you and your family. Please, you must know how much Dumbledore is trying to get to me and how our family needs your protection." Slughorn pleaded.</p><p>Ollivander sneered at him.</p><p>"You don't have a family, there is just you and your child. Your line is going to die, and with Dumbledore looking to manipulate you and Voldemort killing all the rest of your line, I am your only hope. If you can't continue your line with my daughter, then I suppose I will have to inform the rest of the Sacred 28- well, I suppose 27 would be more appropriate if you don't accept my terms- that we are losing a pureblood line."</p><p>Rose resisted the urge to deadpan, wondering if her father wasn't taking this whole "position of strength" thing a little bit too far. She knew better than to speak up or even show that in negotiations. Her father would handle everything.</p><p>"Daughter, is he up to your standards?" Ollivander asked while maintaining eye contact with Horace Slughorn. Rose looked into the eyes of Horace Slughorn's son, seeing nothing but lust. She peered quickly into his mind. She nodded in approval, licking her lips. "Yes, father. He has the sexual drive to match me. I approve."</p><p>Slughorn's son blushed profusely. "You just used legilimency on me! But will you be able to handle my abuse kink?" his eyebrows waggled.</p><p>The Potions master immediately hit his son hard with a stinging hex, quieting him. Rose just smirked. She liked it rough too. She was thankful her father had taught her legilimency enough for her to be proficient with it. "I'm sure your abuse kink won't matter much. After all, nobody can dominate an Ollivander!" she said proudly.</p><p>Slughorn's son simply raised an eyebrow. "Challenge: Accepted." he muttered quietly beneath his breath so his father wouldn't hear him.</p><p>"You just used a stinging hex on your son. I trust this… erratic behavior doesn't run in the family?" Ollivander asked as he looked over the Slughorn’s with obvious disdain.</p><p>"Of course not!" Horace exclaimed nervously, "It's just simple discipline. He's just kidding, he would never raise a hand to a woman."</p><p>Nobody noticed his son raise an eyebrow.</p><p>"Excellent. Back to the negotiations. What do I stand to gain from an agreement with you?" Ollivander spoke up again.</p><p>"My vast network, my personal potions brewing skills, as well as... as my family grimoire." Slughorn responded nervously.</p><p>Ollivander very randomly began to cackle evilly. Rose raised an impressed eyebrow. Family grimoires were incredibly rare. She hadn't even known the Slughorn's had one!</p><p>"...Perfect..." Ollivander chuckled slowly.</p><p>Slughorn son spoke up. "Father-" "Silence my son!" Slughorn interrupted him. "The Ollivander family is the only pureblood family with a daughter not repulsed from you, and we are dangerously close to having our line die out. Allowances have to be made. Let's just say it's for the greater good."</p><p>Ollivander couldn't resist the wolfish grin that overtook his face. "I accept your terms. I sympathize with your plight. We can agree to this with a bridal price of 1 knut."</p><p>Slughorn deadpanned.</p><p>"My family honor would be insulted to agree to a price that low. 15,000 galleons and remember the services I have promised you."</p><p>Ollivander nodded sagely. "Very well. After some further thought, I have reconsidered, but the fact remains that you are far more desperate than I. 2 knuts."</p><p>Slughorn sighed in annoyance.</p><p>"I grow weary of your games, Garrick. 500,000 galleons. Take it or leave it."</p><p>"I'll take it." said Ollivander, smirking widely as he did so. </p>
<hr/><p>
  <strong> 10 months later</strong>
</p><p>Horace Slughorn had walked away from his betrothal negotiations a happy man. He had succeeded in keeping his family line pure and found an ally who could shield him from Albus Dumbledore's questionable influence.</p><p>While Horace considered Albus a friend, he found him to be too manipulative for his liking. Garrick Ollivander was a very powerful wizard, perpetually underestimated because of his job selling everyone their wands. While it had made everyone like Garrick, Horace still remembered the man as he was in their Hogwarts days: the formidable wizard who seemingly effortlessly did anything he set his mind to and his knack for possessing valuable information.</p><p>Securing the future for his son and the affluence of the Ollivander's as family was very important in this time and age. Sure, he had made up that stuff about the grimoire, and then had proceeded to go home and scribble some nonsense about master potions into an old book, but it had been enough for Ollivander, and that was enough for him. Now more than ever was he glad he had secured his family's future.</p><p>One of his favorite former pupils, Tom Riddle, had turned into a wizarding terrorist in the name of pureblood beliefs. This had aggravated and disappointed Horace, since Tom had been as a brilliant student, as well as the fact that he knew Tom was in fact a half-blood. But most importantly, he had been killing many wizarding families in the war which he found unproductive to a pureblood movement and had begun targeting his absolute favorite student, Lily Potter.</p><p>Lily. Just the name brought a smile to his face in face in remembrance, which quickly turned into a frown when he remembered her family's terrible predicament and the tragedy that had befallen them. When she had sent him the letter informing him how the Potter's were being targeted by Voldemort because of a prophecy, Horace had been devastated.</p><p>Lily had tearfully begged him to help their child in the event that the worst occurred, leading him to make an unbreakable vow to her that he would do what he could to make sure their child was safe if the unthinkable occurred and Lily and her husband were taken from the world.</p><p>Horace was still torn over how to feel about what happened. On one hand, the terror to the wizarding world had been vanquished. On the other hand, it had cost his favorite student's life.</p><p>He had decided to fulfill the vow using his connections to Wizengamot give young Harry to his godfather, Sirius Black. This led to the realization that a pureblood heir was being thrown into Azkaban without a trial, on the basis of gossip. To avoid a scandal, they had pumped the Black heir with veritaserum, and it was a shocked court that found that Sirius Black was no death eater, and in fact that it was Peter Pettigrew who had betrayed the Potter's, not Sirius Black.</p><p>Now that a pureblood was raising Harry, Horace felt that he could go back to placing himself and the Slughorn family first. With his son having produced a heir in young Hero, the legacy of the Slughorn family was in good hands and he could enjoy his retirement the way he had meant to before the war had started.</p>
<hr/><p>
  <strong>Thanks for reading! See you next time. Please like, comment, review, show your friends, and subscribe.</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>